


Surprise

by BoredPerson69



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Fluff, M/M, Musician Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mutual Pining, Reincarnation, Teacher Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPerson69/pseuds/BoredPerson69
Summary: It's been 1500 years since Arthur died but a century and a half of grief later, he comes back in a way Merlin was not expecting.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Merlin for the first time in about 3 years last week, and that finale... man...

Fifteen hundred years. One thousand, five hundred. Eighteen thousand months. Seventy-eight thousand, two hundred and sixteen weeks to the day that Arthur had died in Merlin’s arms. Every week that rolled around, Merlin told himself it’ll be easier next week. But it never was. Of course, Merlin had to get on with his life. He couldn’t exactly just sit by the lake all day every day in the hope he will be there when Arthur rises.

Merlin had many jobs through the years without Arthur. He took over as court Physician when Gaius died. He was advisor to the new monarch after Gwen passed, he’d been a farmer, a blacksmith, a courtier, a merchant, a butcher, a baker, a stonemason, a vineyard owner, a cobbler, and once the industrial revolution happened, he’d been a factory worker, a grocer, a teacher, a data clerk, and a driver. All jobs that didn’t draw attention to himself, where he could live in peace in his small cottage by the lake of Avalon.

By 2014, Merlin was a teacher of History at a secondary school in Glastonbury, Somerset. His students wouldn’t recognise him outside of school as he disguised himself as a 31-year-old version of himself during school and reverted back to his old man appearance once home. It helped him a lot to lead a quiet life of solitude.

On the 1500th anniversary of Arthur’s death, Merlin sat at his desk, scrolling though his emails as he waited for the students to mill in for the first period of the day.

“Brooke! Brooke! I got the tickets!!” squealed Cassie, one of the 13-year olds Merlin was to teach that day.

“Oh, my god! No way! We’re actually going to see him?” Brooke said, her voice just as high pitched with excitement as her friend. This was the last thing Merlin needed first thing on a Monday; overly excited teenage girls squealing over some flash-in-the-pan heartthrob.

The girls screeched and jumped up and down by their table, which annoyingly was right by Merlin’s computer as though whatever Brooke had gotten tickets to was the greatest thing ever.

“Girls, can you keep it down please,” Merlin sighed. “It’s first period, I don’t need a headache.”

“Sorry, Mr. Emrys.” Cassie said, though her face betrayed her enthusiasm. “But I’ve been on Ticketmaster all morning for when Arthur Pendragon tickets went on sale.”

Merlin’s heart missed a beat. Did she just say…? Surely not. It was bound to be a stage name of someone who’s into the Arthurian legend.

“Who?” Merlin asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Arthur Pendragon!” Brooke grinned. “The _best_ singer-songwriter in the world! He’s just released his third album, and tickets to his live shows are almost impossible to get. His whole tour sells out in about fifteen minutes of the tickets going on sale. And he’s gorgeous! I’ll show you.”

Brooke walked over to Merlin’s computer and typed in “Arthur Pendragon” into Google Image search, and the face that popped up made Merlin’s blood run cold.

That was Arthur. _His Arthur._ The Arthur that died fifteen centuries ago. True, Merlin didn’t have a picture of his Arthur, and it could be possible that he’s remembering wrong, but there was no mistaking those blue eyes, that perfectly sculpted jawline, hair so blond and fluffy Merlin just wanted to run his hands through it as he kissed those pouty lips.

That day felt like the longest of Merlin’s life. He had to find out more about Arthur Pendragon, the musician. And how did Merlin miss Arthur rising from the lake?

Once home, Merlin went straight to Arthur’s Wikipedia entry. It said he was born in 1982, making him 32 years old… the same age as when he died. He was from Glastonbury… the same place as where the Lake of Avalon was located. The article didn’t really mention his family, just that his parents were Welsh, and his ‘Personal Life’ category just states that he enjoys horse riding, is single, and takes part in many philanthropic ventures.

But it was Arthur’s discography that really caught Merlin’s eye. His first album was titled ‘King Arthur’, the second one ‘Secrets and Sorcery’, and his most recent third album ‘Camlann’. Again, Merlin tried to rationalise all of this by telling himself it could just be that this Arthur was just taking inspiration from Merlin’s Arthur, and he just happened to have a vague resemblance to King Arthur of Camelot.

The coincidences were getting out of hand when Merlin began looking at the track listings of the albums. Songs that were titled ‘Two Sides of the Same Coin’, ‘The Last Dragonlord’, and eerily enough one simply titled ‘Clotpole’.

Merlin’s heart was beating like a jackhammer. There were too many coincidences for this not to mean something. In a rush to get to YouTube, he kept spelling the web address wrong. Typing ‘yourube’ or ‘yoytube’. He _had_ to listen to the music.

Two Sides of the Same Coin was a typical indie-rock power ballad; starting with an acoustic guitar and slowly building to an epic electric guitar key-change. Merlin was surprised at the vocal talent of this Arthur though; he sounded generic enough to get on the radio, but there was a gruff undertone that hinted at the possibility of something different.

The song hit Merlin right in the gut. To anyone else, it would just sound like a run of the mill song about lost love, but there was something about it, that Merlin instinctively knew that it was about him.

“ _You said you did it for me, that it was all for me **/** I’m sorry that I didn’t believe, that I pushed you away **/** I wish I could take it all back, ‘cause our destinies are joined **/** We’re Two Sides of the Same Coin_”

The only thing that annoyed Merlin was that Arthur pronounced ‘me’ like ‘may’, which in his opinion was just lyrical cheating to get it to rhyme with ‘away’. It didn’t matter though, because he was almost certain that this was his Arthur. Maybe Arthur remembered, and this was his way to reach out to Merlin? Arthur had released three albums in three years, and majority of the songs ran along the same theme; of regret, feeling incomplete and lost, and loneliness.

There was only one way for Merlin to decide once and for all if this was 100% Arthur Pendragon, former king of Camelot, and that was to look up interviews with him, and see if their personalities matched up.

Merlin clicked the first interview that was less than ten minutes long, which was a quick stint on BBC Breakfast from approximately a year previous. The interview began with the usual introductionary bollocks about Arthur’s achievements, and the reason he was there (to promote his new single).

Throughout the interview, Arthur made jokes, and seemed relaxed. A far cry from the high-strung Arthur from Camelot. When asked about the fact that he mostly writes songs about pining for someone he lost, Arthur admitted that since he was young, he’d always felt like something or someone was missing from his life. The only problem was he didn’t know what it was, and music was his way of expressing that feeling.

Although his words were more modern and less ‘proper’, Arthur’s speech pattern was still the same, his voice was still how Merlin remembered it from his dreams, and he felt himself fall in love all over again. He had to see him. Whatever it took, Merlin had to be with Arthur once again. He cursed himself for not following popular music, otherwise Arthur would’ve been on his radar much sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracking down Arthur was a lot more difficult that originally thought. Merlin had to go undercover on social media and on Arthur’s official forum in order to find out where he was most likely to be. After weeks of research, a fan told him that she had it on good authority that Arthur was staying at the Park Plaza Hotel in Cardiff while he shot the music video for his up-coming single. Before, Merlin could sense Arthur’s presence through his magic, but as it’d been well over a millennium this power was a little rusty hence the need for Arthur’s stalkers.

Merlin arrived at the hotel lobby as his 31-year-old self and sat in an armchair far enough away from the main entrance, to not draw attention to himself, but close enough to recognise someone who walked in. He wondered if he’ll actually spot Arthur and what he’d say to him if he did. “Hi, you probably don’t remember me, but I was your servant fifteen hundred years ago,” seemed a bit too ridiculous, and was probably a good way for Merlin to be escorted away by security for being a potentially dangerous lunatic.

A loud wall of screaming was heard from outside, which Merlin correctly guessed was Arthur returning from his shoot. A flash of blond hair made Merlin’s heart beat in double time. Arthur was surrounded by large men in suits, clearly his protection detail, but something within Merlin began vibrating.

His magic. It recognised Arthur from twenty-five metres away. He could feel it tingling in his veins, a feeling he hadn’t felt in centuries. It was overwhelmingly familiar, like coming home after being away for far too long. Merlin rushed into the toilet by the reception desk and locked the door with shaking hands. The lights flickered on without Merlin touching the light switch, the sink taps started running on their own.

He wasn’t sure if the shaking was from magic or if it was pure adrenaline coursing through his body, but seeing Arthur again was too much. Merlin slumped to the floor, his back against the door, as he burst into tears. It was definitely Arthur. He had risen, the magic confirmed it.

As he tried to dry his eyes, Merlin wondered how he kept it together in Camelot. He had the tingling feeling all day every day while he worked with Arthur, he had so much love in his heart for his king it overpowered his critical thinking skills. He felt this intensity 24/7 as a servant in Camelot, but barely five seconds in Arthur’s presence in the 21st century and those same feelings were too much to handle.

“Arthur, I love you so much,” Merlin whispered, staring into the mirror above the sink. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks were red, hair a mess; it was obvious that Merlin had been crying. He washed his face with cold water, trying to tone down the redness and took deep breaths to slow his heartrate. He needed a drink.

Once he looked vaguely presentable, Merlin exited the bathroom and headed to the hotel bar and ordered a pint.

As he sat at a table taking mouthfuls of his drink, Merlin still felt his magic simmering just below the surface, his shakes had lowered to a barely noticeable tremble. He tried with all his might to get his body to calm down.

“…to Arthur Pendragon’s room.”

Merlin’s ears pricked up at the mention of his king. His eyes wandered over to a woman coming from the kitchen carrying something on a silver platter covered with a lid.

Without thinking, Merlin got up from his table and followed the woman into the lift. She hit the button for the 4th floor, and Merlin pretended to look at the buttons only to realise that his floor had already been pressed.

As the life began its ascent Merlin, without saying a word, glanced at the woman as his eyes flashed gold. The woman slowly fell to the floor and Merlin took the platter from her before she could drop it.

The lift doors pinged open, and Merlin carried the woman with one arm and hid her unconscious form in a cleaning cupboard. She’d be OK but out until Merlin revived her, and this was important.

The receipt taped to the platter read ‘Room 412’, so Merlin followed the hotel signs to the room. With every step he took, he felt his magic bubbling even faster below his skin. The shaking returned, and everything within Merlin was telling him to run away. But no. He _needed_ to see Arthur. To talk to him once more.

Merlin knocked on the door. “Room service,” he announced, surprised that his voice didn’t crack.

As the door cracked open, it felt like the world was going in slow motion, every second felt like a minute as little by little Arthur Pendragon’s face appeared from behind the door. Merlin’s breathing was shallow, if he was even breathing at all. Arthur’s hair was styled with, what Merlin assumed to be, gel and mousse into a kind of ‘just got out of bed’ look. He smelled amazing, whatever cologne he was wearing, it made Merlin weak at the knees.

“Fantastic,” Arthur smiled. “Just put it on the counter, thanks.”

Merlin walked into Arthur’s room, which was actually more like a suite or an apartment. He placed the platter on the surface of what could be mistaken for a kitchen/dining room area.

“Enjoy your meal, sire.” The moniker had left Merlin’s mouth before he had time to think. It was just muscle memory, a force of habit, but it didn’t stop Merlin mentally kicking himself.

“Sire?” Arthur laughed. “That’s new.”

“Sorry Arthur, mate. That just slipped out.” Merlin said with an awkward laugh, hoping that Arthur would see the funny side.

“Do I know you?” The words were so recognisable. They had the same inflection as the first time Arthur said those words to him the day after he arrived in Camelot.

“I’m Merlin,” he echoed, holding out his hand for Arthur to shake.

“ _Merlin_?” Arthur repeated with disbelief. “That’s unfortunate for you. An Arthur and Merlin in one room. What are the chances?”

“Yeah, it’s strange,” Merlin replied, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“No, seriously. Do I know you?” Arthur asked, his eyes studying Merlin’s face walking closer to him. “There’s something about you… I can’t tell what it is… Your eyes seem really familiar.”

“That’s a nice chat-up line, but I should really be getting back to work,” Merlin said quickly, pushing past Arthur. The magic was speeding through Merlin’s veins at an alarming rate, his whole body was tingling like he had pins and needles everywhere. His stomach was twisting in knots and his tongue felt too big for his mouth.

“Merlin, wait. It’s not a chat-up line,” Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm, and what felt like a static shock sparked between them where their skin touched. Arthur stared at where he held on to Merlin in confusion, his brow knitted together like he was trying to figure something out.

Arthur slowly looked up into Merlin’s eyes, the tension between them was thick and almost tangible. Merlin swallowed audibly as Arthur’s gaze flickered to Merlin’s mouth. Before either of them knew what was happening, Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s is a soft, hesitant kiss. It took a couple of seconds, but once the shock subsided, Merlin kissed back, something fluttered in his gut as Arthur deepened the kiss, bringing a hand to cup Merlin’s face, another one snaked around his former servant’s waist.

Merlin poured all the years of loneliness and pain into the kiss. How much he missed Arthur, how sorry he was that he couldn’t save him., and how thankful he was to see him again.

They had to pull apart after a minute or so for air, but Merlin could’ve happily suffocated with Arthur’s mouth on his.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was less questioning, and more of recognition. “Merlin?! Oh, gods, Merlin!” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders in a bone-crushing hug. “I remember! I remember everything!

“A-Arthur?” Merlin stuttered, hardly daring to believe. “What do you remember?”

Arthur let go of his former servant with tears staining his cheeks and clinging to his lashes. “Everything!” he enthused with a watery smile. “You, Camelot, the Knights, Gwen, Gaius, Morgana, Mordred, dying. Everything.”

“You remember Camelot?” Merlin repeated, his heart soaring.

“Yes! You have magic. Is that why you’re here? Did you learn to time travel?”

Merlin shook his head, and explained to Arthur about his immortality, and how he had been guarding Avalon for his return. “How did I miss you returning from the lake?” Merlin asked. “I have motion sensor cameras placed all over the lake in case you rose when I was away.”

Arthur looked confused. “I didn’t rise,” he said. “I was born to Lisa and Steven Pendragon. Up until I kissed you five minutes ago, I had no recollection of my life in Camelot. My parents are Arthurian Scholars and legally changed their last names to Pendragon years before I was born. They always planned to name their son Arthur, you know, if they had one.”

“So, you were reincarnated?” Merlin asked trying to make sense of everything Arthur just said. “You didn’t literally rise from Avalon?”

Arthur shook his head, looking at Merlin so gently as if he had bottled a sunset. “Merlin, I can’t believe you’re here. You look the same. Merlin, I never got the chance to say to you before I died… I love you.”

“In what way?” Merlin asked, knowing that Arthur didn’t love him the way he loved Arthur.

“As in I… _love_ love you,” Arthur said slowly. “I have stronger than feelings for you than I’ve ever had for another person. The thought of life without you… it doesn’t bear thinking about. The years you were my servant, I never was able to tell you. For many reasons; you were a servant, you’re a man, I was the King-”

“Your emotional constipation,” Merlin grinned.

“That too,” Arthur agreed with a small laugh. “But I love you so much. I’m _in_ love with you, as cheesy as that sounds, but I’ve spent too long repressing and denying my feelings. I want to be with you.”

“What about your music career?” Merlin asked.

“I can still write and perform,” Arthur shrugged. “I think the songs before were me subconsciously remembering our time in Camelot. Now I’ve got something new to write about. If you’re willing to be my boyfriend?”

Too long had Merlin waited to hear those words, or words just like them. He lunged at Arthur kissing him desperately. “I love you too, you dollophead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't published a fic in about 3 years. And I haven't completed one in even longer than that :p
> 
> Kudos and comments make me feel better about my lack of a life


End file.
